


lovemaking

by boyoseya



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoseya/pseuds/boyoseya
Summary: 湿漉漉的宇宙向他靠近了，花少北闭上眼睛，心头狂跳，模糊地想着：KB是要亲我了。
Relationships: KB呆又呆/花少北 - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO  
> 哭唧唧攻有

花少北从自己家客厅走过的时候不禁感觉到一阵尴尬，他舍友跟朋友的两束目光扎在他的后背上，正经是看八卦不嫌事大。中国boy坐在他的大沙发上猩猩拍手：北子哥来辣！他讲话阴阳怪气地：有人想你想的，哎呀，可惨了。

花少北抡起一个没有杀伤力的拳头：信不信老子捶你啊！他讲话讲的咬牙切齿，但其实自己脸上也红了，凶不到三秒就软下来，支棱着一张不服输的好胜心要把两位坐在客厅看戏的人赶走。某幻正窝在沙发另一边，悲壮地吃零食：他仍然在痛苦的减脂期，但从花少北房间里溢出来的饼干味是在太香了，令青岛男人脆弱的心理防线全部崩溃。悲伤老马头咬一个pocky，手里还捉着一袋子，跟中国boy一起被花少北赶出门去，戚戚然地：“北子哥加油。”

中国BOY毫无障碍的越过某幻的肩膀看了花少北一眼：让KB别哭了，这咋行呢，待会儿嗓子哭哑了，又有人要心痛，是不是？

花少北暂时没工夫跟他们打架（也打不过），他往房间走的时候还有点犹犹豫豫的，今天王瀚哲过来玩的时候问要不要叫KB，结果人来是来了，却因为满屋子他跟某幻的味道提前了发情期。一开始谁也没注意到，本来KB发情就不像普通alpha一样充满了压迫力，他是十分少见的那一种，会在这时进入筑巢期，又没安全感又爱哭鼻子，直到KB窝进花少北房间死都不肯出来时，他们才意识到发生什么了。

这会儿花少北大义凛然，走上前去咣咣敲门，他着实不会示弱，也不晓得怎么照顾人，凶巴巴地问你开不开门呀KB，他声音软下来，虚张声势：“你再不开门我走了哦。”  
花少北被人拉进房间摁床上那会儿还在想：不对啊，这是我家吧，要走也是KB走……这崽种还跟我生气。他虽然这样想，但还是小心地把手攀上KB的肩膀，满房间都是KB的信息素味，甜甜的饼干香将他围绕起来，促使一向很迟钝的OMEGA慢慢地接近发情热，因此嗅觉变得敏感，闻见了属于自己的甜牛奶的气息，还有不小心沾在身上的某幻跟王瀚哲的味道。

他多少有点理亏，想到刚才自己拿老番茄糗某幻，被人勾着脖子压沙发上了，不禁有点悻悻然。花少北偷偷看一眼KB委屈巴巴的脸，他男朋友有一张软乎乎的，看起来非常可口的脸，身上的味道也很好闻，既不强硬，又没有压迫感，好像能放纵花少北做任何事情。但这时候恋人身上的信息素中流露的占有欲，比平时要更加强烈。KB还在抽鼻子，他哭得厉害，这会儿还在打嗝，不晓得释放出来的信息素已经让花少北腿软。

他的眼镜歪歪地挂在鼻尖上，是KB开玩笑时说的那副宅男眼镜，但其实也蛮好看的。花少北胡思乱想，很近地看着KB的眼睛，那双眼睛这时候眼泪汪汪的，看上去非常委屈，小小的水珠打湿了KB的睫毛，把它们黏连成一簇一簇的。KB小声地叫他名字，人悄悄地朝花少北压过来，哭得红红的鼻尖在他的锁骨上蹭来蹭去，嗅着花少北身上不属于自己的气味，不禁觉得更伤心了。他抽抽鼻子，湿润的嘴唇胡乱地印在花少北的皮肤上，像是要把上面其它的味道都洗掉，一边亲一边断断续续地控诉：“你身上有马子哥的味道！”

KB越哭越伤心了：“还有中国拜的味道！”

花少北艰难的抬起一只手，很不熟练的呼噜KB的头毛，他嘴硬：“哪有！”但KB一抽一抽地哭得，滴滴答答的眼泪落在他的胸口，叫他心都软了，只好很乖顺地迎着说好啦好啦，他磕磕巴巴：“是我错了嘛……”KB抬起脸来，抽抽噎噎地，像是被人欺负了，花少北颇不是滋味，伸手给他擦了把眼泪，小声嘟囔：“哭什么哭哦。”

Kb吸吸鼻子，沉默了几秒钟，才想起来自己要说什么。他哭得一哽一哽的：“你跟他们一起玩！你都不跟我一起玩……”

他眼泪汪汪的，这时候用一双潮湿的眼睛望着花少北，泪眼朦胧的靠过来。湿漉漉的宇宙向他靠近了，花少北闭上眼睛，心头狂跳，模糊地想着：KB是要亲我了。

KB确实亲他，男孩子湿润的嘴唇衔着恋人唇瓣，发情期独占欲暴涨，动作也没有平常那样温柔，温软的舌头就闯进他的嘴里，跟花少北的搅在一起，像是委屈极了。花少北迷迷糊糊的，他在舌上尝到了KB的味道，下意识用手轻轻拍着恋人的后背。alpha的信息素铺天盖地地压过来，熏得手指头都没有了力气。甜甜的巧克力香味，饼干松脆，是盛夏的晴天，或者更好，更好更好的东西。他心里被KB种下小小的种子，从被触碰过的地方开始热起来，先是嘴唇，然后是被笨拙亲吻着的眼睛。花少北闭着眼睛，他很长的睫毛在KB的唇下颤抖，男孩子的呼吸热而温柔，亲切的扑在他的脸上。他觉得自己耳朵也红了，那里热热的，甚至能听见自己扑通扑通的心跳声。

他的心脏好像从胸膛跳到耳后去了。

花少北难得有这样乖巧下来的时候，他垂着眼睛，像一只终于示弱的猫，很乖顺的向KB开放了自己。他的乳尖在他的齿间颤抖，缀在白皙皮肤上的粉红珠子，因为快欲而哆嗦着，蒙着一层水光，在KB的爱抚下充血发红。花少北有时候觉得自己很受不了KB粘人的地方，一边嫌弃，但又很受用。他自我评价好低，每次KB诚实地表达出喜欢，花少北总是又害羞又很得意。KB喜欢我。他想，我喜欢KB喜欢我。

这时候喜欢他的KB正小声念叨着花少北的名字，他刚刚哭过，眼泪还没有停，说话带着软糯糯的鼻音，有一点哑，是不想打针的小孩子。花少北别扭地偏过头去，将脖颈展露在恋人的眼前，感觉到缠绵的吻细细密密地落在自己的皮肤上。KB好烦啊。花少北在心里想，他迷糊地闭着眼睛，浓郁的快要凝成实体的信息素正包裹着他，热度从深处漫上来，又从每个毛孔渗回去。KB抱着他，亲他，用一种小狗示好的方式，又乖巧，又黏腻。小孩子抽抽噎噎地，虽然知道事后要被花少北骂，但还是固执的在花少北的身上留下吻痕了，甚至尽挑在会被人看见的地方。

他气呼呼的，在心里骂人，觉得非常委屈：是花少北让我变成这样的。KB眨眨眼睛，又有泪水从那双漂亮的眼睛里溢出来，他凑过去舔Omega后颈的腺体，那里总是很敏感，禁不住这样直接的刺激。花少北呜呜地发起抖来，他窝在KB怀里，手指软绵绵地搭在KB的肩上，下意识去捏KB的耳垂。仅仅是这样轻轻舔过觉得受不了……他下意识地因为亲密而觉得可怕，这是OMEGA的本能，这时候KB的舌尖游走在在花少北后颈柔嫩的肌肤上，他缩在KB怀里发抖，KB温柔地舔一下，他就哆哆嗦嗦地轻轻在人家肩上咬一口。

男孩子完全硬起来的东西正顶在他的腿根上，随着KB小动物一样向他寻求安慰的动作，一下一下小幅度地蹭着花少北的大腿。花少北的裤子已经被脱掉了，前端渗出水液的性器就蹭在他光裸的腿上，他迷迷糊糊地，感觉自己全湿了，KB的手指从那个潮湿的地方钻进去，过于顺利了，只能带来一点点甜蜜地痛苦。花少北哼哼唧唧地抗议起来，但腿很温顺地靠在KB的腰上，热得晕晕乎乎的。他小动作很多，这时候拿手去摸KB撑在自己头边的手，小男孩就体贴地将手指嵌进花少北的指间，与他十指相扣。

他含住花少北的耳垂，温柔的舔舐着他的耳廓，温和的快意使得Omega有些许的放松，KB模模糊糊的想阿北可爱，阿北好可爱哦。他好希望这个人是属于自己的，但就算是现在KB也不能确定。KB从鼻间发出一点含糊的声音，又低下头同他接吻，舌头撬开Omega想要忍耐住声音的齿列，吮住他的舌尖，同时将手指送进他的身体。就算游戏区的UP人均美手，KB也算其中的佼佼者。他的手指长而有力，指腹轻轻擦过了敏感的地方，进的很深，慢慢地拓开狭窄的甬道。花少北紧扣着KB的手背，他咬了咬嘴唇，忍不住发出了小声的呜咽。小男孩唯一的不好就是热诚又细心，这时候耐心地慢慢在他肚子里抽送着，绵密的快感随着KB的动作不断向上攀升。

他的腿软绵绵的像没有了力气，恍惚间连骨头都酥了一半，只是无力地靠在KB的腰侧。他浸泡在无尽的快意和浓郁的信息素中，从内往外的热起来，感觉全身都要融化。花少北小口的喘息着，他恍惚觉得自己像是从内部完全被开拓了，酸麻跟羞耻一并涌来，他拿脚后跟轻轻蹭在KB的尾椎上，漫长的前戏像是某种快乐的折磨，他在快欲和alpha温柔的信息素里浮浮沉沉，感觉到一些恍惚。KB的东西热而硬地抵着他的腿根，被从入口处溢出来的水液弄得湿漉漉的，但还是没有进去。花少北恃宠而骄，他抽抽搭搭地小声骂人，又偏过头去，讨好地试着用舌头舔了舔他的手腕，软乎乎地撒娇：“你别生气了……”

花少北扣着男孩子的肩膀：“我难受……”

KB说不清楚为什么，发情热烧的他脑子都是懵的，下意识把花少北床上的被子都堆成一个安全的小窝，想要在有他气味的地方长久的居住。他想在花少北身上找一个小小的家，当他的手梭巡过青年的肋骨，几乎有错觉自己从那里诞出。他迷茫地靠近这个人，伤心的唇舌抹去沾在他身上的其他味道，他在哀愁跟恋慕中备受煎熬，只好俯下身去亲他，完全勃起的性器正抵在花少北腿间，圆润的顶端陷在那个湿软的入口，花少北喉咙里发出了一声模糊的呜咽，被占有的恐惧和期待一瞬间席卷了这具身体，他好像全身都僵硬了，手紧紧地扣着KB的，很细的腰轻轻地发抖，小心地往下挪了一点，又将火烫的东西吞了一点进去。KB于是就立刻感觉到了潮湿而温暖的内里紧紧地吮住自己。

他将自己送进花少北的肚子里，湿而软的穴肉亲密的将它含住，完全勃起的性器不断地填满了omega多情的甬道，一下一下地抽送着，饱满的顶端撞击着舒服的地方，温暖的水液噗嗤噗嗤的流出来，湿的像是被KB凿开了一眼小小的泉水。花少北的手挂在KB的脖子上，他小声地喘息着，摇摇晃晃，在alpha的冲撞下发出小声的呻吟。在发情热中格外缺失安全感的小男孩把头埋在他的颈间，脸上湿漉漉的泪痕蛮横地擦在了花少北的衣服上。

花少北软绵绵的抱着他，被alpha的冲撞顶的摇摇晃晃的，快感使他头脑中一片模糊，连带着眼前也被糊上了一层泪水。他没察觉自己叫出了声音，更别说意识到自己的呻吟带着哭腔，只是被alpha抱在怀里一下一下深深地操着，多余的水液从交合的地方渗出来，他热得快要死掉，高热的情欲像是火焰一样炙烤着他，在皮肤以下不断流窜着。omega呜呜呜的抗议，他浑身泛起一层旖旎的粉红色，额头膝弯都蒙上薄薄的汗水。

他搂着KB的脖颈，潮湿的手指细细的抚摸着男孩子的脊椎，他仿佛在KB的怀里缩成很小的一团，又无怨无悔地被他打开了。花少北涣散的眼睛注视着KB，隔着一层模糊的泪水，他看不清KB的样子，但仍然能在心中清楚地描绘出来，那双总是认真望住自己的的眼睛笑起来的时候弯弯的，连跟他闹脾气骂人的时候都在笑。花少北觉得很困，他在绵绵不绝的快感中摇摇晃晃的，又困，又觉得喜欢，于是想要被抱的更紧一点，也想要一个亲亲。

花少北扬起下巴，等来了男孩子一个黏腻的吻。KB的眼泪把花少北的脸颊也弄得湿漉漉的，他的鼻尖也又湿又凉，可怜兮兮的蹭着花少北发烫的脸。他心上人的一部分还在花少北的肚子里，将那个敏感的地方填得满满的。舒服的感觉源源不断地扩散开来，花少北一只手搭在自己的小腹上，感觉没能及时往外流的水液在肚子里摇摇晃晃的，又充实又叫人害怕。

但是KB在这里。

KB大傻瓜，花少北迷迷糊糊的想，老子喜欢谁你不知道吗，他在心里很不解气地哼了一声，别过头去，他的手压着KB的后脑，将那截白净的后颈送到KB的嘴边。

【end】


End file.
